


Внешность обманчива

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Все не те, кем кажутся.





	Внешность обманчива

**Author's Note:**

> Условный пост-канон, AU относительно событий 4 сезона; некоторое количество ругательств.  
Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019 по заявке Девятихвостой (la-renarde), так что ей и посвящается.

Званый ужин в губернаторской резиденции подходил к концу. Элинор, как и подобает радушной хозяйке, вышла на крыльцо проводить гостей и махала им вслед, улыбаясь уже от души, а не как пять минут назад. Последнюю часть вечера она вынужденно развлекала дам и успела изрядно устать от их трескотни — настолько, что пару раз чуть не ответила на вполне невинные вопросы в неподобающих выражениях. К тому же некоторые из гостий демонстрировали не менее вымученную любезность, чем она — набожные жены колонистов до сих пор косились на неё, как на белую ворону, пусть с того дня, как Элинор стала женой губернатора, и прошел уже немалый срок. «Что ж, нам всем в какой-то мере приходится переступать через свои принципы, чтобы выжить здесь». Она им даже завидовала — этой вере, что совесть их чиста и Господь на их стороне. Ей такой вовек не стать. Спокойнее спать но ночам Элинор бы не отказалась.  
— Пойду схожу на кухню, распоряжусь, чтоб остатки жаркого подали нам завтра утром. Если положить в погреб, не должно испортиться. И надо бы послать оставшиеся пирожные миссис Маплтон — в качестве извинения, что её не пригласили.  
— Стоит ли? — усомнился Вудс. — Дамы, которые тебя только что покинули, не слишком её любят. Полагаю, из-за того богопротивного места, где проводят время их мужья. Уверен, миссис Маплтон не голодает: доходов бордель, верно, приносит больше, чем вся колония Нью-Провиденс.  
Элинор подозревала, что её муж попросту недолюбливает Маплтон — старая сводня была из тех людей, которые пытаются усидеть на нескольких стульях разом, если представится такая возможность. Но в словах про доходы была и доля горькой правды — почти все их прибыли пока что уходили на выплату долгов. Лондонским кредиторам Вудса, бостонским Гатри — и еще вопрос, кто строже следил за сроками выплат.  
Элинор скорчила гримасу.  
— Не завидуй. Уж как-нибудь переживут, если узнают, что мы отправили небольшое подношение бордель-маман. В конце концов, её пташки снабжают нас информацией о том, что происходит на острове. Да и не пропадать же добру — сегодня все наелись сладким так, что, пожалуй, еще пару дней не смогут на него смотреть. Я, кстати, тоже.  
Тут Элинор вспомнила, что все еще держит в руке пяльца с вышиванием, с которым не расставалась весь вечер — не слишком-то она продвинулась, сказать по правде, все больше делала вид, что вышивает. А миссис Адамс, сменившую миссис Хадсон, она отправила убирать со стола.  
— Пойдешь наверх — отнеси это туда, пожалуйста, это и корзинку с нитками и остальным. Кажется, я оставила её в гостиной на кресле. Положишь на стол, рядом с моей шкатулкой для рукоделия? Она где-то на под землемерными расчетами и чертежами форта.

***

Воздух на втором этаже был спертый от летней жары, даже открытое окно не помогало, а распахивать все окна и двери настежь, чтобы дом лучше продувался, было чревато — война закончилась, но угроза еще висела в воздухе. Это выдавали и патрули на улицах, и расставленная повсюду охрана, — да и то, как недоверчиво стали относиться к чернокожей прислуге (по правде говоря, почти ни в ком из местных нельзя было быть полностью уверенными).  
На деньги Марион Гатри удалось купить достаточно наемников, чтобы отбросить основные силы Флинта на их первоначальную позицию — безымянный остров маронов, — где те и осели, по крайней мере ненадолго, но не покончить с ними окончательно. Время от времени окольными путями до Нассау доходили слухи то об очередной ссоре Флинта с кем-то из союзников, то о том, что «Морж» видели у берегов Элеутеры или Ямайки. Невозможность избавиться от нависшей угрозы, не влезая в еще в большие долги, выводила Вудса из себя, но приходилось терпеть. Как и членов губернаторского совета, которые при каждом удобном и неудобном случае затевали мелкие подковерные интриги, то пытаясь выгадать себе что-то, то строя козни друг против друга. Но, по крайней мере, они перестали открыто демонстрировать, как им неприятно влияние Элинор на дела колонии: вышивка в руках и прочие атрибуты спектакля под названием «примерная жена губернатора» мало кого из причастных к управлению островом смогли обмануть, но теперь все делали вид, что происходящее ничьи чувства не оскорбляет.

Ну еще бы (Вудс швырнул пяльцы и корзиночку с прочей дрянью на стол, прямо на ворох бумаг, под которыми предположительно скрывалась шкатулка с рукоделием): да взять того же Уэверли — он под каблуком у жены и делает все, что миссис Уэверли напоет ему в уши, и об этом, верно, в курсе даже торговки на рынке. И что, кого-то это возмущает? Нет. А все потому, что миссис Уэверли на вид само воплощение христианской добродетели в своем накрахмаленном чепце и с выражением лица будто лимон проглотила. Примерная прихожанка, водит дружбу с пастором Ламбриком и сплетничает обо всех под предлогом того, что необходимо следить за чистотой нравов их маленькой общины. Ходили слухи, что, застав мистера Уэверли в постели с любовницей из местных, она отхлестала ту вожжами, а потом заставила изменщика целый день стоять на коленях и читать псалмы — под угрозой избиения скалкой.

Скалкой! Вудс поморщился. Сара, конечно, поступила не лучше, натравив на него свою родню и кредиторов, но хотя бы не скатывалась в такую пошлость. Возможно, печально подумал он, ему просто повезло, что их разделял Атлантический океан. А возможно, скалка была бы предпочтительнее — если бы Сара не решила в качестве мести отыграться на финансах бывшего мужа, колония уже приносила бы прибыль.

И вот в чем смысл этой дурацкой пародии на благопристойность, если все всё обо всех знают и притворяются любезными только из вежливости? Отчего-то именно в этот вечер — по-южному жаркий, когда особенно остро ощущалось, что они не в Англии — мысль эта была особенно обидной. Он весь вечер любезничал с людьми, которые его через одного тяготят, Элинор занималась тем же, да, верно, еще и все пальцы иголкой исколола — вышивальщица из неё была по-прежнему весьма посредственная: как она ни старалась, её платочки и диванные подушечки и близко не напоминали искусные вышивки Сары или даже миссис Хадсон.

В сущности, вынужден был признать Вудс, ему самому давно уже проще иметь дело с разного рода сомнительной публикой, чем с приличными господами. Бристоль, ставший ему почти родным, был полон бывших и действующих приватиров, моряков с сомнительной репутацией и прочих мутных личностей. Со многими из них Вудс водил знакомство и даже, бывало, выпивал не смущаясь тем, что им порой случалось нарушать закон. (Ему тоже случалось, хотя про историю со злосчастным манильским галеоном он предпочитал не вспоминать — слишком его тяготили эти воспоминания.) И Элинор ведь тоже была одна из них, из этих людей, с которыми ему было легче всего.

И, несмотря на все это, в Нассау его все еще считали чужим. Его везде считали чужим. Ну не смешно?

Вудс вздохнул. Взял в руки пресловутую вышивку, над которой весь вечер трудилась Элинор: на зеленой ткани вырисовывалось фантастических очертаний существо, вероятно, призванное изображать некую христианскую аллегорию или другие глубины мысли. Окинул её критическим взором. Выпростал из-под бумаг чертову шкатулку, сгреб её со стола и вместе с прочей рукодельной ересью вышвырнул в окно.

***

— Вудс, ты не видел мою шкатулку для рукоделия? — Элинор шуршала бумагами на столе. — Хотела убрать её в комод.  
— Я её выкинул, — полусонно отозвался Вудс из кресла. На него отчего-то накатило ужасное умиротворение, и последние минут пять он дремал.  
— Что???  
— Ну, — он поерзал в кресле, выныривая из сладкой дремы, — Выкинул.  
Что-то было не так, непонятно только что.  
— Но зачем? — Элинор озадаченно уставилась на него.  
— Тебе же все равно не нравилось. Ты сама сколько раз говорила, что тебе надоело все это представление на публику — да вот вчера только. А мне надоело смотреть, как ты сидишь кислая с этим дурацким вышиванием. Вот я и взял и выкинул все это рукодельное хозяйство в окно, — выражение лица жены начало его смущать.  
«Надо было сначала спросить», — мелькнула запоздалая догадка.  
— В окно? — уточнила Элинор.  
— Да.  
— А вышивку?  
— Ту, с грифоном? Над которой ты весь вечер корпела? Тоже.  
— Вудс, это не грифон, это цветок. Зачем мне, по-твоему, вышивать какую-то непонятную тварь?  
— Я думал, это христианская аллегория, — признался он.  
Не то чтобы Элинор ими интересовалась, но любви к цветам он за ней тоже не замечал. А вышивать столбцы цифр на платочках не принято.  
— Аллегория. Ясно. Я вообще-то старалась, чтобы было похоже, — чуть обиженно произнесла Элинор.  
Видимо, то, насколько было непохоже, отразилось на его лице.  
— Ты в это окно их выкинул?  
— Да.  
— Пойду искать, — вздохнула она.  
— Но зачем? Подожди, куда ты одна собралась? Ночь на дворе. Мало ли какая пьянь там бродит. В лучшем случае.  
— Мне через месяц снова ехать к бабушке. Общаться с бостонской родней, дарить подарки — эта вышивка, кстати, была подарком, — последнее Элинор произнесла с нажимом, — потому что я стараюсь не влезать в лишние долги.  
— Ну это уж слишком! — возмутился Вудс, догоняя спускающуюся по лестнице Элинор. — Мы не настолько бедствуем.  
«Лучше б Сара и правда пустила в ход скалку».  
— И я надеялась закончить её к отплытию в Бостон.  
— Хм.  
— Вот не надо, я бы успела.  
— Уверен, мы можем подарить что-нибудь другое. Не требующее твоего времени и исколотых пальцев.  
— В Бостоне живет целая когорта моих родственниц. И они любят устраивать религиозные чтения.  
— Но ты же говорила, что это цветок, а не религиозная аллегория!  
— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Религиозные чтения, Вудс! В Филадельфии я на одних таких была. Не смогла отвертеться.  
— Сошлись на мигрень. Сара часто ссылалась на приступ мигрени, когда её звала в гости тетушка Пруденс.  
Элинор обернулась: на её лице в красках отобразилось, что она думает по поводу подобных женских выдумок и упоминания его бывшей жены всуе.  
— Так вот, — отчеканила она. — Когда я там оказалась, меня спасло от репутации богохульницы только вышивание. Я сидела уткнувшись носом в вышивку и колола палец каждый раз, как меня спрашивали. До крови. Это избавило меня от необходимости комментировать Священное Писание, рискуя неизбежно ляпнуть что-нибудь неподобающее.  
— Что?! — а он еще считал миссис Уэверли кровопийцей! Филадельфийские религиозные дамы впечатляли. — Тебе не кажется, что мигрень предпочтительней?  
— Просто помоги найти мою шкатулку, — почти прорычала Элинор, толкая тяжелую входную дверь. — Она мне нужна.  
Из двух часовых у входа один дремал, опершись лбом на ствол ружья, другой судорожно вытянулся при виде начальства.  
— Спим на посту?! — рявкнул Вудс.  
Второй горе-охранник подскочил на месте, спросонок потеряв равновесие и чуть не упав.  
— Да я просто глаза на минуточку закрыл! Вовсе я не спал!  
— Сутки карцера. Доложишь лейтенанту Атли, когда сменишься.  
Элинор возвела очи горе — мол, кто нас охраняет!  
— Не видел шкатулки с иголками, клубочками и прочим таким? — обратился Вудс ко второму часовому. Не заметить упавший со второго этажа предмет тот никак не мог, но признаваться, что выбрасываешь вещи из окон будучи не пьян, отчего-то не хотелось  
— Никак нет, сэр, — как-то уж слишком поспешно выпалил солдат. — Здесь много всякого мусора валяется.  
— Это не мусор, это мое вышивание! Штаны застегни, ты, долбоеб! — обругала его Элинор. — Конечно, он ничего не видел, — обратилась она к мужу. — Небось, ходил за угол отлить, вон, погляди на него. Все хозяйство наружу.  
Часовой дернулся и, стараясь не уронить ружье, спешно кинулся приводить себя в порядок трясущимися руками.  
«И как это я ничего не заметил?» Вудс медово улыбнулся.  
— Рядовой... эээ?  
— Барнс, сэр, — попытка вытянуться по струнке одновременно с застегиванием штанов, да еще и удержать при этом оружие, выглядела чрезвычайно комично.  
— Сутки карцера. Нет, по двое суток каждому. Стоять на посту вдвоем и не додуматься страховать друг друга — это надо совсем мозгов не иметь. Надеюсь, отсидка вам их прибавит.  
Ужасно хотелось выпороть обоих за безответственность (желательно — своими руками), но выводить из строя своих же людей было, пожалуй, не лучшей идеей — гарнизон в Нассау и так невелик.  
— Есть, сэр, — почти обрадованно отчеканил Барнс, осознав, что легко отделался.  
— И если ты, долбоклюй, случайно нассал на мою шкатулку с рукоделием — тебе конец! — пообещала Элинор.  
— Я бы ни в жисть, мэм, клянусь, я бы никогда!... — горе-часовой переменился в лице так, будто ему явился сам дьявол во плоти, обещая муки в геенне огненной.  
Элинор одарила его таким свирепым взглядом, что он заткнулся, втянув голову в плечи.  
Вудс ощутил что-то вроде ревности и идиотского желания рассмеяться одновременно — дожили, его подчиненные боятся Элинор больше, чем его. А ведь она так старалась выглядеть кроткой и набожной последние месяцы! Может, ему стоит пригласить из Филадельфии этот их кружок чтиц, чтобы окончательно покончить с Флинтом? И заодно почаще давать волю гневу на публике, а то разбаловались совсем.  
Да что уж там, после того, как он лично выплатил жалование за несколько месяцев испанской шпионке, служившей у него горничной, позволив ей как ни в чем не бывало вернуться в Лондон к детям, удивляться, что у окружающих о нем какое-то... неверное впечатление, не приходилось.

— О твоей манере первым делом смотреть мужчинам ниже пояса мы поговорим потом, — шепнул он жене.

У неё вырвался неприличный смешок:

— Шкатулку сначала найди.  
Но судя по тому, как Элинор задорно прикусила губу, мысли её приобрели вполне конкретное направление. Не связанное с рукоделием.


End file.
